Soul Star
by DevilMayCry28
Summary: Sora and Kairi still haven't even kissed. Riku is still alone. And a mysterious young girl shows up. Is there a new adventure waiting for them? this is set after KH2, though some characters will be there anyway, as they'll make it good
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I don't own any rights etc. OC is mine.. And I haven't got this story planned out yet :D - had to share that, so you don't expect it to be completed any time soon (unless I start developing a solid plot and stuff, which in that case; I'd let you know)**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Her Saviors**

As Riku sat down next to his two friends Sora and Kairi, he found himself being captivated by the beautiful sunset that cast it's red and pink light down across the large ocean. It was their second last day staying at the luxury hotel that their parents' brought them to, and now he was grateful to be able to sit back and enjoy the evening after Kairi dragged both him and Sora all around the city.

"Sora you lazy bum. Don't start falling asleep while I'm talking to you." Kairi frowned at Sora, pulling Riku's attention from the view and looking at the two of them.

"Give me a break Kairi. You've been dragging us around all day and I'm pooped." Sora told her as he yawned. Riku placed his hand over his mouth, hiding his smile and trying his best not to laugh at the two.

_~ It's been a year since they were finally reuinited and they still bicker and flirt like they're ten years old... That, or an old married couple... ~_

At this thought, Riku couldn't help but to start laughing at the two of them. Sora just gave him a confused look and Kairi frowned at him. "You's haven't changed. Still like when we were kids, and still acting like some old married couple." Riku fell onto his back and continued to laugh as the two of them looked at each other and blushed, quickly looking away all embarrassed.

As he sat back up, Riku spotted something not quite right with the image before him. There was a body bopping in the water, and it wasn't moving. He quickly stood up and before Sora could ask him what was wrong, he was already diving into the water and swimming to the lifeless body.

"Oh my god," Kairi breathed in with her hand over her mouth as she tried to will away the shock of what Riku was going after, "Sora, go get help!" She practically yelled, urgency was plain in her voice, and Sora nodded, running in the opposite direction, back to the hotel they were staying at.

Riku wrapped his left arm under the small and frail looking body before him and started swimming back to shore where a worried Kairi was waiting.

"Are they still breathing?" She asked him when he placed the body on the sand. Studying the small body, she could see it was a young girl, about her age.

Riku put his ear to the girl's chest, listening for the sound of her heart. There it was. Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. It was faint, but it was there, but she wasn't taking in much air at all. If he had to guess, she wasn't breathing full-stop. "Alive, but not really breathing."

He wasted no time in getting the heavy layers of clothes off of her chest and started giving the girl CPR, remembering the make-up training Kairi gave him and Sora because of all the school they missed out on.

After what felt like an incredibly long two minutes, the girl coughed and gulped in a large amount of air. She looked frightened as she noticed the two figures above her and tried to back away, failing and landing on her back.

"It's okay, you're safe." Kairi told her softly, holding her hand out to her. The young girl looked unconvinced for a moment, before taking Kairi's hand and sitting back up.

"What's your name?" Riku spoke out, trying to be quiet and gentle as Kairi had been. The girl just shook her head and inched slowly towards Kairi and away frrom him. This made Kairi giggle and she put her hand on the girl's hand.

"It's okay, Riku here is the one who pulled you out of the water and gave you CPR." She explained to the girl, who suddenly flushed in the face and buried her face into her hands. Riku looked confused, obviously not understanding what Kairi understood easily.

_~ Maybe he just doesn't get it cause he's not a girl... ~_ Kairi thought to herself. "Don't worry, he doesn't even get it." Kairi giggled again, and the girl looked up at him, cheeks flushed, and her expression was a very shy one.

She suddenly leaned across to him and latched onto his shirt, placing her face into his chest. "Riku..." She mumbled, but it was loud enough for the two of them to hear her.

"HEEY!" Sora called out and tried to keep his feet moving, the paramedics close behind him, "I got help." He stopped near them and looked down at the small figure clinging to Riku. _~ Thank god, ~_ he thought, _~ I was worried something bad. ~_

The paramedics went passed him and knelt down, trying to pry the girl off of Riku. "Please miss, we need to see if you're okay." If Sora hadn't told them that it wasn't the red-haired girl or silver-haired boy, they probably would've mistaken who was the one unconcious, as Riku looked as shaken up and pale as the girl.

The girl, however, just kept shaking her head and clinging to Riku, repeating his name over and over, clearly not wanting to move away from him.

"Don't worry," he whispered down into her ear, "I promise I won't let go of you." This made the girl stop in place. She looked up at him and for the first time, Riku noticed her eyes. Her left eye was a golden yellow colour, and her right was a greenish-blue.

She nodded and turned around in his lap, making sure to stay against him the whole time. The paramedics got to work with checking her pulse and all the standard procedures were carried out.

By now, a group of people were standing around them, all clearly worried. Among those, were the trio's parents. Sora's mother joined the small group on the ground, asking the paramedics if she was okay.

"She should be fine but we'd like to take her back with us just in case." he answered. This answer made the girl push backwards into Riku even more.

"Can we come, too?" Kairi asked, noticing the girl's response. The man just shook his head and apologised. "But the girl isn't going to be going anywhere without us. Why won't you let us come?" She had a nagging suspicion that this guy wasn't sharing everything, but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"It just doesn't work like that miss. I'm sorry." He bowed his head, but his voiced stayed the same, calm but kind of distant.

"Then she stays with us, and we'll have our friend look at her when we get home tomorrow," Sora's mum told him, "she's a qualified doctor, you know?" _~ Even his mum can see that the girl doesn't want to go ~_ Kairi thought, and wondered how long it would take them to let her stay.

"But ma'am-" the man started to say something but Sora's mum put her hand up to silence him.

"Don't 'ma'am' me. My name is Eve. And no 'but's or excuses. We can't go, so she's going to be looked after by another doctor. It's simple. Your service is no longer required." She gave him a short but stern lecture and the man gave up, telling his team to pack up and they left.

After they got back to the hotel, and were in the room they were all sharing, the girl finally spoke, something other than Riku's name. "Ayame." Her voice was quiet, and sounded dry from lack of drink, but the others could hear her easily enough.

"Is that your name?" Sora asked her, grinning.

Ayame nodded and hid into Riku, clearly not used to Sora's bubbly attitude yet.

* * *

**A/N:**** I apologise if this is a bit short, but it seems really long in Note Pad. Yes, I've been reduced to using N.P while we're fixing up my PC. I'd give you all some of my other FanFics to read, but sadly I can't access them until we've finished fixing the PC and put all my files back onto it. That's why I started writing this one yesterday.**

**And before you complain, possibly, in future: I sometimes like re-using names in my stories. Example: Ayame is going to be used in one of the stories I already started :) Not saying any more on that though.**

**Oh, and if anyone has a good idea for a title, please don't hesitate to let me know :D thanks in advance, and be sure to check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters. I do own this story and OC's though.**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Summer Vacation Ends**

"Poor Riku." Kairi laughed, looking at Riku and Ayame asleep on the bed. Sora laughed with her, agreeing. Ayame still hadn't let go of Riku since earlier that day. And that made things slightly difficult when the two of them had to change out of their wet clothes, needless to say, Riku's mother had to help out.

"I wonder where Ayame came from, though." Sora thought out loud, going quiet.

"Lights out kiddos," Eve said, walking over to Riku's bed and putting a blanket over the sleeping pair, "it's already midnight. We've got an early start tomorrow."

"Okay mum, goodnight," Sora said, pulling the blankets over himself, "night Kairi-" he looked across at Kairi, who was already in a deep sleep, and chuckled.

"Night hun." Eve turned out the lights and shut the door. _~ I'll ask Ayame tomorrow, I guess... ~_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Riku slowly opened his eyes to see that Ayame was still snuggled up to him. Her long brown hair laying all around her on the bed. He still wasn't entirely sure how to deal with suddenly having a girl 'literally' clinging to him 24/7.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kairi greeted him, waving from the dining table with a bowl in front of her. Sora however was noticably missing, and looking over to his bed confirmed what he thought. Sora was half in bed, half out with the sheets everywhere, and he was snoring his head off with his mouth wide open.

Riku chuckled, "good morning." It was funny how different his two friends were. ~ Opposites really do attract, I guess. ~

He heard a soft mew-like noise and the sleeping body attached to him moved and stretched, rolling over and landing on the floor with a thud.

Looking over the side of the bed at the still-sleepy Ayame, he noticed she had landed on her hands and feet, reminding him strangely of a cat.

She yawned, in what Riku considered as an adorable way, and she peeked up over the edge of the bed at him, her cheeks flushed a deep red, and unsure of what to do with herself.

"Good morning, Ayame," Kairi called to her, bringing her attention over to the red-haird girl at the table, "there's some breakfast here if you want it." Kairi offered her a big smile. Ayame looked at Riku, then back at the table, eventually deciding and running across to where her breakfast was waiting.

As she sat at the table with Kairi, she saw Riku grab some clothes and walk to a door, stating that he was going to have a shower as he went, and shut the door behind him.

"So," Kairi turned to her new friend, "what would you like to eat?" Ayame looked at the stuff on the table and screwed her nose up at the bread. That stuff was always so dry and made her thirsty for no good reason.

Bread, some odd round things that smelt funny and were all sorts of colours (the box for them reading 'Friut Loops', though they sure as heck didn't smell like any fruit she knew), a couple jars with jam, and some dry looking things called 'Weetbix'.

She decided that the 'Weetbix' looked and smelled the least disgusting of the lot and pointed to it, saying "please".

After Kairi passed her the box, Ayame pulled one out and bit it, immediately spitting it out and pulling a weird face at it, earning a giggle from Kairi. She showed Ayame that you put it in a bowl with milk and some sugar, and when the brunette girl tried it again, she found herself asking for some more.

Stepping out of the shower, Riku could hear Kairi's laughter and her saying each step for making breakfast. He smiled and imagined what Ayame could be doing to make Kairi laugh like that.

Pulling on his usual clothes, he put his dirty washing in the plastic bag and tied it up. Then ran a brush quickly through his hair, and turned the bathroom fan off and walking out of the room.

* * *

"What do you wanna do next?" Sora asked, the excitement was crystal clear in his voice. They were visiting the local amusement park for their last day of summer vacation.

"Ooh, let's go on that!" Kairi suggested, pointing to a large Ferris Wheel not too far from them. Riku smirked, knowing Kairi wanted to be alone with Sora for a little while.

He decide he'd back her up, "that sounds like a good plan," he agreed, smiling, "would you like to come along, too?" he had turned to Ayame, who nodded happily and grabbed him by the hand, trying to drag him there faster.

When they got there, and after standing in line for a few minutes, Riku pushed Sora towards the open door of the carriage after Kairi got in and stepped back, "enjoy your alone time." He smiled and waved as the door shut and the next carriage was ready and waiting.

He sat down and Ayame sat opposite of him, fascinated with the ground getting further away.

_~ She might not say much, but she sure knows how to voice her thoughts ~_ he smiled, watching the young girl move from side to side, looking down as they slowly ascended towards the top.

* * *

"So... Nice weather, huh?" Sora mumbled, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He was still too nervous around her.

_~ Why do I get like this everytime? ~_ he questioned himself, _~ I love her, it shouldn't be so hard to say it ~_

"It is. Especially the sunset." Kairi spoke quietly, making Sora panic and wonder if he had upset her.

"Look, Kairi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he started, but was cut off by the red-head sitting in front of him.

"Sora, I love you!" She was almost yelling it, her eyes shut tightly, tears threatening to spill over if he didn't say it back. After a couple seconds of silence, those tears started to make themselves known. That is, until she felt warm lips press against hers. She opened her eyes, surprised, seeing Sora right in front of her, and closed them again, leaning into the kiss.

After he pulled away, both of their cheeks were flushed, and both were just as shy as the other. "I love you too, Kairi. I uh... I always have." He looked away, embarrassed.

After meeting up not far from the ride, Riku noticed their hands interlocked, and apparently so did Ayame, who was now trying to do the same with both Kairi and Riku, making them laugh.

* * *

The group went back to the picnic table where their parents were waiting for them. "You're just in time," Kairi's father said, "we were about to go find you. It's time to head off."

They all walked a couple of blocks to the train station with their suit cases pulled along behind them, and after realising their train was already there, the hurried to get on.

"So did you all have a good time?" Eve asked, smiling as the group of teenagers sat down, looking exhausted.

"Best summer ever. And it had the best end ever, too." Sora grinned. _~ Kairi and I are finally dating ~_ he thought giddily.

"But the real question is, did you do all your set home work?" Riku asked, laughing at the face Sora pulled when he remembered about his home work.

* * *

**A/N:**** I don't know why or how it ended up being at an amusement park..But hey, what kind of summer vacation would it be if there wasn't something really fun? And yes, I too wanted something romantic to happen. Though I can't decide if it's minor or important just yet. Background for Ayame will be filled in later in the story. But for now, I want you all to just wonder what it could be. Sort of like a cliff hanger that takes ages to finally be completed/shown. Please review. Even if it's one word? -puppy eyes- :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Chapter 3 is up :) though now I think I'm in need of a break.. Anyway, Kingdom Hearts and it's characters belong to Square Enix, not me. OC's and this story belong to me, however, and not Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Taken**

"Finally home." Sora stretched as Kairi dashed away to the bathroom, muttering something about train rides.

"Sora, you could at least help us bring these inside." Riku huffed, he was lugging both his and Sora's suit cases, and Ayame was carrying the smallest and lightest bag; feeling proud to be of help.

"Heh heh..." he turned around to face the two in the doorway, scratching the back of his head, "sorry about that." He went over and relieved Riku of his heavy case.

"This way, Ayame." He smiled at the girl before him. Kairi had helped her tie her hair into a ponytail and she was happy with making it swing side to side. He led her through the lounge room, the hallway and up the stairs to his room. "Just put the bag anywhere, and I'll go get us some drinks." He said and walked out of the room again.

* * *

Kairi washed her hands and face. Train rides always made her feel sick, at least this time is was just a false alarm. She walked out of the bathroom after she was done freshening up, calling out to Sora as she started to make her way back down to the living room.

"Hey, Sora, prepare yourself for some studyi-" she paused in front of Riku's room. Ayame was standing there in Riku's black shorts and trying to change into his white shirt. Kairi giggled and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Need help?" Kairi asked.

She only just made out the nod from under Riku's shirt, and at that, pulled the shirt off of Ayame, put it around the right way and told the girl to lift her arms up. After Ayame did, Kairi pulled the shirt down over her head just in time as Riku walked in.

"What the-?" He stopped in the doorway holding two bottles of water, the look on his face was enough to send Kairi into a giggling fit, as Ayame stood there beaming at him.

* * *

"You really don't have to help me study." Sora pouted at Kairi as she went off to her room.

"Yes I do. Otherwise you won't do anything." She called back as she searched for her homework answers. _~ He's not gonna peek, if he does, he'll be in trouble... ~_ She thought, still searching her folders.

"Oh, Ayame," Sora started, "I've been meaning to ask. Where did you come from exactly? I mean, we'll have to take you back eventually won't we?" He asked, curious as ever.

Ayame stood up quickly and silently. Though she didn't move from that spot, and she looked about ready to cry.

"Sora." Riku gave him a warning look, and Sora went quiet, feeling really bad for having asked.

"Well, well," a deep voice said, "and here I thought she had forgotten us." a second voice sniggered at the first's comment.

A dark portal started to appear and when it was large enough in height, two figures walked through it. The first was a man with pure black hair, as were his eyes. The second looked about the same age as Sora and himself, pure white hair and pitch black eyes.

Riku stood up and moved between the two and Ayame. "What do you want?" His voice came out as harsh and dead serious.

"We're here for the girl, stupid." The white haired teen said, venom in his voice. The older man put up his hand to stop the other from talking.

"You can't have her!" Sora shouted, his Keyblade suddenly there as he swung down to hit the two. But something happened that was too quick for Riku's eyes to follow, and Sora was sent crashing to the wall that was behind him.

Ayame gripped onto the back of Riku's shirt, just as she screamed, making Riku turn around quickly to see a third figure pulling her into a portal. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes were also pitch black. He tired to hold onto Ayame's hand but she was soon gone.

* * *

Kairi heard a crash, and a scream not long after it. _~ What is going on out there? ~_ She put the home work sheets on her bed and ran out to see what was happening.

The first thing she saw was Ayame disappearing through a portal, and three different figures. Then she saw Sora on the ground as another portal opened up near the other two figures.

Riku turned around to stop the two men, before they left, but saw Kairi run and attach to one of them, hitting him on the head as they disappeared through it.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Kairi shouted, hitting the door repeatedly. She had been locked in a room until they 'decided what to do with her'. She shuddered at the thought of being near those soulless people again. Their eyes were all black, and seemed to go on forever. _~ And where did you take Ayame? ~_ She wondered, sitting down on the white bed.

Everything in this room was pure white. The bed, the sheets and pillows on the bed, the small table and chair in the corner, the roof, floor, and walls were all white. The only thing in that room that wasn't 100% white, was her.

The door to the room slid open and the white haired teen she'd attacked earlier walked in. "Don't you ever shut up for long?" He asked as the door was shut behind him.

"For as long as I live, I'll never shut up," Kairi spat at him, "and what have you done with Ayame?" She demanded, not really expecting him to answer.

"She's having her 'treatment'. Did you stupid kids even know that if she hadn't remembered us and enabled the tracking device we placed in her, then she would've died within eighteen more hours? No, well you know now." He said.

Kairi went quiet, trying to process what he had just told her. "She would've died because of us?" She repeated.

"Yes." _~ This guy sure is blunt about stuff... ~_ she couldn't help the thought, it was the truth.

"I want to see her."

"No can do, kid. You're no member of this Organisation." He turned around to walk out.

"Wait!" Kairi near shouted as she stood up. She could feel some tears prickling her eyes, "if I were to join, would I be able to see her?"

* * *

**A/N:**** I apologise for yet another short chapter, but they still seem long in Note Pad... And I apologise if the small fight scene sucked. By the way, if you're wondering: this is not Organisation XIII. This is something different. Oh, and they too belong to me.**

**Me: **What's gonna happen next? :D it could be anything...  
**Riku: **You _really _think it'll be anything?  
**Me: **I do. Yup, yup :)  
**Sora: **You guys, Kairi is calling me lazy again.. :/  
**Kairi: **That's because you still haven't done your summer vacation home work, you lazy bum .  
**Me: **I'll just roll my eyes at you two and hope the readers will still leave a review after witnessing that little scene...

**Please R&R :D and look forward to some more chapters!  
LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts D: I very much wish I did, though, as it is just that awesome. I hadn't written any of this for a while due to writers block, so I apologise if everyone seems a tad out of character. Well, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Old Friends**

Riku leaned down to help Sora sit up. His friend was sore, as he was holding his head, but he still managed to laugh a little, and claim that Riku was worrying over nothing.

"Seriously, it's just a small headache, I can deal with it. But we've gotta go find Kairi and Ayame first," Sora said, taking Riku's hand to stand up, "you know you'd be lying if you said you didn't wanna go look for them before taking care of me. I'd feel the same." He offered Riku a smile and a thumbs up.

"Fine, but we'll go to the King first, and we'll have you checked out while there." Riku responded in a tone that was deadly serious, one you wouldn't be able to negotiate any further with.

Sora couldn't help but to laugh a little, though he was unsure if it was from his greeting the wall or if it was a normal thing. "The gummi ship is on our island, where we built the raft that one time."

* * *

It took them a few minutes to warp across to Disney Castle. Chip and Dale the first to greet them, leading them up through the palace and to the 'small' library where King Mickey spent most of his time.

Riku had to practically force Sora to sit down and let Queen Minnie look after him while he told the King about the situation.

"Well, it seems to me that you're going to need Donald and Goofy's help," Mickey stated, smiling at them, memories of previous adventures coming to mind, "Chip, Dale," he commanded their attention and they saluted, "see if you can get that old 'Whatzit' to start running, and we'll see if we can find out anything through their memories."

"Yes-sir-ee!" Chip and Dale nodded at the same time and ran out of the room. Sora had always found those two cute, the way they scurried and such.

* * *

"Wait!" Kairi near shouted as she stood up. She could feel some tears prickling her eyes, "if I were to join, would I be able to see her?"

This made the white haired teen pause, "_tch_, you wouldn't even know what to do. I bet you can't even look after yourself." He said, not turning to look at the girl.

"I can too!" Kairi poked her tongue out at him, "tell your boss 'Kairi wants to join and won't take no for an answer', okay?"

"You're just a kid." With this, he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Kairi sighed and sat back down on the bed. ~ _I'll save you Ayame._ ~

* * *

"Nexis, why did you talk to that girl?" The red haired girl asked, "you know that Xidaran wouldn't approve of it."

The white haired boy, Nexis, snorted at her comment, "does it look like I care about what that old man thinks?" he propped himself up against the window, turning just enough so he could see the view; a black sky with red stars.

"Right, well when he dismisses you from all your duties, rendering you useless, don't come crawling to me." The girl stormed out of the room, clearly annoyed with him.

"Dismiss me from duties, huh?" He mumbled to himself, "not while I have anything to say about it."

He pushed away from the window and started making his way through the large white building. The girl wanted to join, right? He was sure he couldn't be dismissed while he was still useful to their cause.

* * *

Sora's eyes widened and Riku wondered if they were going to fall out. Though he had to admit, the 'Whatzit' really did look impressive, regardless of how old it was.

"So you're saying all we have to do is lie down on that board, and this machine will retrieve memories? Nothing painful involved?" Sora asked as Mickey flicked the on button.

"No, Riku will be, with your injury, you shouldn't be doing anything." Minnie told him, dragging him over to the seats. Riku smiled at the near devastated look on his face.

"Alright Riku, you can lie down now, it's ready." The King nodded and Riku laid down on the metal board.

A screen lit up to the side and the group watched the scene as Riku had seen it.

"Doesn't that white place look familiar?" A small but certain voice asked, Jiminy had suddenly appeared, no one noticing him entering, "suspiciously similar to Castle Oblivion." He spoke slowly, as if deep in thought.

"Good work Jiminy," Mickey hit the release button and let Riku out of the 'Whatzit' machine, pacing as he tried to come up with an answer to it's similarity.

* * *

"Hey, stupid, you awake?" The fiery haired girl asked Kairi through the door.

"I'm not stupid, and I am." Kairi spat her words at the female on the outside of the door. The other guy was blunt, but this girl was just cruel.

"Whatever. What did Nexis talk to you about?" She asked, her voice still sounding harsh.

"Who's Nexis?" Kairi asked, wondering if it was that boy from earlier.

"Nexis. The guy with white hair. How stupid can you get?"

"Not stupid at all, he never said his name. And it's none of your business what we talked about," she sat up and walked over near the door, "where is Ayame?" She felt de ja vu but still gave asking a shot, just in case.

"Nowhere you'll ever find." The female said, and from what Kairi could tell, she had walked away.

* * *

"Well gawrsh, that's a lot of goings on in just a couple of days..." Goofy said, scratching his head.

"But we'll be happy to help you find your friends again!" Donald cut in before Goofy gave the wrong impression.

"Really? Thank you guys." Sora thanked them, hugging them all while smiling stupidly.

"But," Minnie spoke up, "where should we look first?"

Everyone looked at each other, seemingly at a loss. ~ _Where should we start? We need people that can help.. So..._ ~

"We should go to Radiant Gardens first. I'm sure the comittee will know where to start." Riku's voice was full of certainty.

He was going to find Kairi and Ayame, one way or the other.

* * *

**A/N:** **Sorry if it was short, as always, and that I had to keep switching between scenes..They were kind of happening at the same time in my head, so yeah..**

**Nexis and Xidaran are O.C's I made up (the name Nexis was made up from when I started one of the Harvest Moon games for DS like, aaaaaggggeeeessss ago, and Xidaran was originally going to be Aradix though I came to the conclusion it didn't suit him much-his name was thought up when I needed to write his name just before).. The red haired girl already has a name picked out for her, but I wanted to leave you all in the dark :D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. _TO THE GUMMY SHIP!  
O_h, R&R too, please :)**


End file.
